


For All Things Left Unsaid

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-16
Updated: 1999-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray, Stan and Fraser find out what happens when you loose faith in your friends.





	For All Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Alliance. I'm just having alittle
    wholesome fun with them. O.k  Well, maybe 'wholesome' isn't the right
    word.... 
    
    This is an angst story.  It was born out of  a very lousy week spent
    getting reaqucainted with the three most reliable men in my life:  Ben
    & Jerry and Captain Morgan.  Gained six pounds and lost a few dozen brain
    cells. 
    
    R for naughty language,  violence, death story 
    
    If you've read my writing before you probably figured out that I don't
    have a beta reader.  I try to edit my own work, but after reading the
    same story six million times, it's had to notice mistakes if you didn't
    catch them the first time.  I tried my best with this one, but there
    mostly likely will be some errors.  I suck, I know.  So, I apologize.
    
                                      Got an opinion? Love to hear it.  
    Vassago@dazedandconfused.com 
    
    From childhood's hour I have not been
    As others were-- I have not seen
    As others saw-- I could not bring
    My passions from a common spring.
    From the same source I have not taken
    My sorrow; I could not awaken
    My heart to joy at the same tone; 
    And all I lov'd, I lov'd alone.
                    --Edgar Allan Poe
                        'Alone'
    
                        For All Things Left Unsaid
                                  by
                                  Rae                
    
                "So, I guess you'll be partnering up with Vecchio again,
    huh?" Detective Stanley Ray Kowalski snuck a peak at his partner and
    best friend as he drove.  Constable Benton Fraser was in deep thought,
    examining a piece of  suede that he had found earlier today at the scene
    of a bank robbery. "Fraser?" Still nothing.
    "Fraser!" The Mountie's head shot up.
    "Oh, I'm sorry, Ray. I didn't hear you."
    "Yeah. Well, that much was obvious.", Kowalski muttered. "I asked if
    you'd be partnering up with Vecchio again." The detective could not conceal
    the fear in his voice and hoped that his friend had not caught it.  Luckily
    for him, Ben was so wrapped up in the suede that he noticed little else.
    "I'm not entirely sure, Ray.", he replied absently, hardly paying attention
    to his own words. "Oh."  Kowalski pulled his sleek black GTO into  the
    parking lot of  the precinct. He climbed out of the car and straightened
    the collar of his jacket, that has been pressed into a rather uncomfortable
    position by the seatbelt. He was about to shut the door when he realized
    that his Canadian partner had not moved. "Fraser! Get out of the car!"
    Ben looked around, startled.
    "Oh, right you are." As he scrambled to get out of the car, it occured
    to Ray that Fraser probably had not even heard his question. "You know,
    Ray,", Benton said as he shut the door, " I think this is some kind of
    synthetic blend, not real suede, but-" "Fraser!", the blond cried out
    in frustration, "Have you heard anything I said?!" His friend was silent
    for a moment and then shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."
    "Ugh." Ray turned and stalked off, leaving a very confused Mountie to
    wander whether he had just missed something significant. 
    
    
    
       He located Ray again at the coffee machine and approached with caution,
    noting that the detective was tense and recalling that his behavior had
    been rather edgy these past two days. Two days, since Ray Vecchio had
    come out of deep cover. "Ray?" Kowalski's shoulders slumped and he leaned
    into the counter. "What, Fraser?"
    "I'm sorry for not listening earlier. What was it you wanted to ask?"
    Ray turned slowly, an almost child-like gleam in his eyes. "Are you gonna
    partner up with Vecchio again?" A lump caught in Ben's throat. He knew
    they would have to face this at some time and now he found it difficult
    to reply, for he himself was not sure of the answer. "Well, it was my
    understanding I would be able to work with the both of you." Kowalski's
    eyes narrowed. "How the hell did you figure that?"
    "Well, uh, you will remain at this precinct, yes?" Ray shrugged.
    "I don't know, Fraser." He looked down at his coffee, "I feel kinda outta
    place now, you know?" A shaky sigh escaped Kowalski. "We're friends,
    right?" Ben put his hand under Ray's chin, tilting it up so he was forced
    to look at him. "You know very well that we are." A small smile crossed
    his lips, but one not completely convinced.  Ben studied the mercurial
    green eyes carefully.  "What is it, Ray?" Kowalski opened his mouth to
    say something and then clammed up again. "Ray." Ben's voice was stern.
    Most of the time the detective needed very little pushing to spill his
    guts, but these past two days he had been strangely silent. Ray moved
    away from him and found a seat at a table in the corner. Fraser sat across
    from him and watched his friend. The change in Kowalski over this short
    period of time had been remarkable. Sadly, Ben was only taking note now.
    Between Ray Vecchio's return and their current load of investigations,
    he was feeling very overwhelmed. But that was hardly an excuse, he mentally
    chastised himself.  Ray Kowalski was his partner and he should have noticed
    this unhealthy transformation before. There were dark circles under Ray's
    eyes, he was more pale and--Ben did a quick once over--he'd lost weight.
    Even now, the way Kowalski slumped in the chair and leaned into the coffee
    as if he might fall into it, were uncharacteristic of the usually energetic
    detective. "Ray, tell me what's wrong and what I can do to help you."
    The blond sighed. "Um, you're not gonna like me for this, but I have
    a question and I don't want you to, um, take this the wrong way." He
    looked up at Ben and the Mountie nodded. "Well, it's about Vecchio. I
    mean, when he left. I know you guys were buddies and everything and I
    just wonder if, well cause it was kinda sudden when he took off and no
    one really told you. I mean, you remember that whole thing and you had
    no idea who I was." He chuckled weakly. "And well, we didn't really hit
    it off right away and-" "Ray.",Fraser said quietly, cutting of his friend's
    nervous rambling. Kowalski nodded and chewed his lower lip. "Yeah, I'm,
    uh, I'm not making much sense. 'kay. Well, you were kinda tossed in with
    me, not through any choice of your own really, so I wanted to know, did
    you hang around with me to keep Vecchio's cover?" Fraser tilted his head
    to one side. He had a suspicion where this line of questioning was going
    and despite his assurance to Ray, he was beginning to feel offended.
    "Ray, " He sighed. "I'm not sure what you're asking me."
    "I just wanna know if you wanted to partner up with me or, um, if you
    just did it to protect Vecchio." Fraser sighed,  feeling the blood rush
    to his face. After all this time, after all they'd been through together,
    how could he ask a question like that. "Ray..." Kowalski dropped his
    gaze at once.
    "You're pissed. I'm sorry."
    "No, " Fraser shook his head. The detective reminded him so much of a
    beaten child. The behavior was unreasonable. "For God's sake, stop it,
    Ray!" Kowalski looked up in surprise. "What on Earth is the matter with
    you?" "I-I-I..." Ray couldn't find words.
    "You are my friend, my partner, my brother. The first day we met, you
    took a bullet for me and since that day you have made countless other
    sacrifices for me. I gave you asylum when you were framed and I gave
    you back your life when you were near drowning. We have put our lives
    and our souls in each other's hands. Ray Vecchio's return does not change
    that. Do you understand?" A very real smile crossed the detective's face
    and the tired green eyes brightened. "Thanks, Fraser. I needed to hear
    that." Ben smiled and patted his friend's hand. "Now will you sleep well
    tonight?" Kowalski looked at him in surprise. "How did you..?" 
    "You look like hell, Ray.", The Mountie replied with a playful smile.
    "Well, gee, thanks, Fraser." Ben laughed.
    "Oh, no trouble. What are friends for?" Ray rolled his eyes and joined
    in the laughter, feeling the weight of much anxiety lifted from him.
    "Allright, ", he said after a comfortable silence, "let's get back to
    work." Fraser grinned. "Right you are, Ray."
    
    
    
    Four hours later, Kowalski was much more lively and feeling good. They
    had wrapped up for the day and now he was itching for some food, conversation
    and alittle soft music. Time to find the Mountie. Problem was, he couldn't
    find the Mountie. Wandering around blindly, searching for a flash of
    bright red anywhere, he saw Huey leaning over the computer. "Hey, Jack.
    You seen Fraser?" The other detective didn't look up. "He's in the locker
    room." 
    "Thanks." Jack just waved his hand.
     
    
     
     Kowalski trotted into the locker room and caught sight of the red coat
    nearest the showers. He started over, but stopped as he heard a voice,
    not his partner's. "-telling you, Benny, I don't miss this dumpster diving
    shit." Vecchio. Stan began to move forward, but then stopped as he heard
    his name on Vecchio's lips. "So, how are things going with Stanley?"
    Kowalski growled. 'Stanley'. "Very well. Ray is a good officer.", Fraser
    replied. Kowalski smiled to himself. "Yeah. Not much of a dresser though,
    huh?" He heard a soft chuckle from Ben and the smile instantly faded.
    "No, he's not."
    "I mean, jeez, would it hurt him to actually iron anything, or even comb
    his hair?" ,Vecchio asked with a laugh, which Ben joined in on. A sharp
    string rose behind the blond's eyes.   Stan bowed his head and quickly
    stepped back. Vecchio did not notice, but Fraser caught the blur of movement
    out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly and peered around the
    doorway. "Yo, Benny, where are you going?" The Mountie's heart sank as
    he caught the briefest glimpse of Ray Kowalski disappearing around the
    corner. He swallowed quickly and turned. "Nowhere. I just thought I saw
    something."
    "You wanna grab something to eat?",Vecchio asked as he slipped into his
    jacket. Ben nodded. "That would be nice, Ray."
    
    
    
     Ben awoke the next morning with the most godawful headache he had ever
    experienced. It probably had very much to do with the wine that Ray Vecchio
    had insisted they drink last night with dinner. "This is a celebration,
    Benny. You can't have a celebration without wine.", he had said. "But
    I don't drink, Ray.", Fraser had replied. Vecchio had flashed him a charming
    grin. "Have some wine anyway." 
      And Ben had had some wine. Now he awoke in a tangle of sheets,  with
    no memory at all of how he'd gotten back to the Consulate. He crawled
    out of bed and nearly fell over. His legs were like jelly, literally
    shaking. Fraser shook his head and wandered into the bathroom. As he
    splashed some water on his face he went over the events of yesterday
    in his mind and recalled the incident in the locker room. Ray Kowalski.
    Hmm, what had happened? Ray had been worried about their friendship and
    then....well, then he heard something he wasn't meant to. "Oh, dear.",
    Fraser whispered. He would definitely have to clear this up with Kowalski
    today. 
    
    
    
      The walk to the precinct helped to clear his head, but it was still
    throbbing incessantly. The precinct was busy and crowded, as it had been
    for the past few weeks. Francesca, in the process of juggling phone calls
    and paperwork, did not even notice as Fraser passed her desk. He scanned
    the room, searching for Kowalski and did not find him. It seemed everyone
    was too busy to ask. Frannie had her desk work, Huey and Dewey were in
    the process of booking a young man with dreadlocks. Ben caught sight
    of Welsh heading toward his office and decided to ask the older man for
    help. "Ah, Fraser. How are you this morning?", the Lieutenant said as
    Fraser fell into step beside him. "I'm fine, Sir. Thank you for asking.
    I-"
    "Hangover?" Welsh walked into the office and Ben followed, closing the
    door behind him. "Sir?"
    "Vecchio tells me you don't handle wine very well.", he said, crossing
    his arms over his chest and turning to look at the Mountie with amusement.
    "I'm afraid not. You see, I don't normally drink and-" He shook his head.
    "I'm getting off the subject. I was looking for Detective Kowalski. Do
    you happen to know where he is?" Welsh frowned in confusion, "Hmm, he
    didn't tell you?" 
    "Tell me what, sir?" Welsh sighed with annoyance.
    "Of course not, why would he? You're only his partner." Now it was the
    Mountie's turn to frown.  "He asked for a transfer. As of next week,
    he works for the city of Carbondale." Fraser's mouth fell open. "Carbondale,
    sir? Isn't that rather far south of us?" Welsh nodded. "It's very far
    south of us, Constable." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ray
    was just going to take off, without a word. "B-But why, sir?"
    "That's a good question, Fraser. Maybe you should ask him."
    
    
    
    
    When he reached Kowalski's apartment, Ben noticed the door was slightly
    ajar. Deciding that this was not the time to be formal, or polite, he
    let himself in and found Ray in the process of packing. The detective
    had his back to Fraser and was gathering a number of underclothes into
    his arms. He turned and froze at the sight of the Mountie, but an instant
    later went back to tossing the items into the suitcase on the bed. "Ray,
    what are you doing?", he asked. The detective did not bother to look
    up from his work. "I'm packing, Fraser. Time to get my own life back."
    He sighed. "Such as it." "You don't have to go, Ray.", Fraser replied
    calmly.
    "Yes, I do. Vecchio's back and I, uh, I see how everybody looks at me
    now. They don't want me here." He looked Ben in the eye, hands stilled
    in the suitcase for a moment. "You don't want me here and I don't want
    to be here." "Ray..."
    "Don't!" Ray's dangerous temper was beginning to flare." It's Stan. It's
    always been Stan." "Ray, you are my friend-"
    "Stan, damnit! Your friend? Don't bullshit me, Frase. Let's try to not
    to end this whole relationship on a lie." Those words struck Ben painfully
    and he a feeling of desperation came over him. It was a feeling he'd
    had before. As a child, clining to the edge of a cliff, fearing that
    he might fall. "I'm not lying to you. You are my partner and my friend.
    Whatever is going on in your head-" "I heard you and Vecchio talking
    about me. About how pathetic I am." Ben bowed his head. "What you heard
    was Ray--how do you say it--blowing off steam. You two obviously did
    not hit it off-" "And I suppose that's my fault too, right?" Ben chose
    to ignore that comment.  "--and he was just complaining. He didn't mean
    anything he said." "Oh, I'm sure he didn't. C'mon, I have been nothing
    but a replacement for him from day one." "That's not true and I think
    you're being childish."
    "Fuck you, Fraser."
    "Ray, please listen to me-"
    "No! I'm done. I'm done with you, with Stella, whore that she is. Done
    with the 27th and with that goddamn Italian pig Vecc-" He didn't even
    get to finish the sentence before the Mountie struck him square in the
    jaw. Kowalski  was sprawled on the floor, blinking rapidly to rid his
    vision of the lights that flickered unevenly in front of his face. Ben
    stood over him, hands balled into fists, face as red as his uniform.
    He didn't say a word, not a word. Kowalski felt the sting of tears behind
    his eyes. Fraser, Mr. Always-in-Control had just hit him. Had hit him
    for calling Vecchio a pig. But he'd laughed when Vecchio made fun of
    Ray's clothes. Oh well, that's life. You never really know who your friends
    are. Ray shook off the initial stun and rose to his feet slowly. "Well,
    at least we know where we stand now, huh?", he muttered.  Fraser said
    nothing. Half of him refused to back down and the other half (the half
    that was screaming) could not believe he had just struck his friend.
    "Will you please leave now, Fraser? I have to finish packing. I hate
    leaving stuff like this for the last minute." 
    
    
    
       Sometime later Ben was in the hallway, leaning his forehead against
    the wall. He'd hit Ray. He'd hurt him emotionally and physically, more
    than Ray would ever let him see. He didn't want to end it like this,
    but there was no chance of pursuing it any further today. Part of him
    was still angry and Ray was in seemingly in no mood to be reasonable.
    Perhaps tomorrow...when they had both calmed down. 
    
    
    
    
    Ben spent the rest of the day with Vecchio. The bank robbery investigation
    had fallen into thier laps and they had finally gotten a lead. Ray interrogated
    a suspect, while Fraser stood on the sidelines, his mind heavy with guilt
    and...something else, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.
    He kept silent, speaking only when spoken to. Vecchio noticed his partner's
    unusual reticence, but decided it best to wait until the end of the day
    to confront him. 
    
     
    "What's wrong, Benny?", Vecchio asked as they sat in the Consulate, sharing
    a pizza. "Nothing, Ray. I've just got alot on my mind right now." Ray
    smiled. "Yeah. I know the feeling." He reached across the desk suddenly
    and put his hand over Fraser's. "I'm glad we're partners again, Benny.
    I missed you." 
    "I missed you too, Ray." Vecchio sat back.
    "You know, we really haven't had much time to talk."
    "No, we haven't."
    "So, tell me. How are things? You gotta girl?" Fraser blushed.
    "No, Ray, I am afraid not." 
    "Oh, no? How are things going with you and the Inspector?"A cognizant
    gaze from Ray made Ben blush all the harder. "Now, Ray, I hardly think-"
    Vecchio laughed.
    "Take it easy, Benny. I was just kidding." The two men joked and chatted
    over the rest of dinner. The friendly conversation had a mercifully peaceful
    effect on Fraser. They talked about his activites, his investigations
    with Kowalski and Ray's experiences undercover. It felt like old times.
    
    
    
    
      The following morning found Fraser in a much better mood. He was up
    bright and early, even before Diefenbaker and was waiting outside the
    Consulate when Ray arrived to pick him up. "Precinct, Benny?", Vecchio
    asked as he pulled away from the curb. "Actually, Ray, if it wouldn't
    be too much trouble I would like to stop by Ray Kowalski's apartment."
    Vecchio's eyes narrowed. "Why?" Fraser opened his mouth to explain the
    situation to his friend and then thought better of it. "Unfinished business.",he
    replied simply. Vecchio shrugged.
    "Sure. But I'm not coming up with you."
    "As you wish, Ray."
    
    
    
      They were not far from Kowalski's apartment when Ray's phone rang.
    "Vecchio." 
    "Ray, it's Jack. I was wondering if you give us a hand with something."
    Vecchio stifled a groan. "Maybe. What have you got?"
    "You're gonna love this. Naked, dead homeless guy near Kettle Wharf."
    "Oh, terrific.Why do you need us?"
    "We're backed up. We could really use a hand."
    "Fine, fine. We'll meet you over there. Hey, Huey? You owe me."
    "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Vecchio." Ray hung up and looked over at Fraser.
    "Hey, would you mind if we went to the wharf first? Huey says they got
    a dead body. They need our help." Ben nodded understandingly. "I don't
    mind, Ray. " Vecchio smiled.
    "Great."
     
    
    
      Huey and Dewey's car was the only one when they arrived, so chances
    were it hadn't even been called in yet. Ray scratched his head and sighed.
    He hated dead bodies. The body was at the bottom a gentle slope. Huey
    was squatted down beside it, Dewey nowhere in sight. Ray picked his way
    slowly downward, carefully watching his step. There was alot of garbage
    and...well, he didn't want to know. Whatever it was, it couldn't be any
    good for Italian leather. "Hey, Jack!" Startled, the other man looked
    up. He rose and moved quickly toward them. The other detective met them
    halfway, quickly blocking off Ray's descent. "Vecchio!" Huey put a hand
    on the detective's chest, stopping him in mid-step."Fraser, would you
    excuse us for a second?" The Mountie nodded and turned away. "What's
    up?", Vecchio asked. Huey pulled Ray forward a few steps, assuring that
    they were out of Fraser's earshot. "I don't think you want Red to see
    this."
    "What? The body? Fraser seen plenty of-" Huey shook his head and Vecchio
    suddenly noticed tears in his eyes. "This isn't just any body. It's Kowalski."
    Ray's heart fluttered. "Stanley?" Huey bit his trembling lip and quickly
    regained his compsure. "Yeah." Ray sighed, covering his mouth. He turned
    and looked at Fraser. "Um, hey, Benny? Uh, this is a ,um, for our eyes
    only kinda thing, so could you just wait by my car please?" The Mountie
    looked at him curiously, but  nodded obdiently. "Of course, Ray." As
    Fraser walked away, the other two detectives moved down to the covered
    body. 
    
    
    "What happened?"
    "We don't know.  We got an anonymous tip that there was a body dumped
    here. Pier Security was on the scene first. They said they thought it
    was a vagrant. No identification, nothing. " Huey ran his hand over his
    hair line and sighed nervously. "I talked to the guy while Dewey went
    down to check out the body. Tom took one look, and just started puking."
    He was breathing heavily and he looked down. "I, uh, covered up him up.
    Didn't want you and Fraser to have to see this. Not the way it was when
    we got here." Ray sqatted down and lifted the edge of the sheet, uncovered
    the body up to the abdomen. "Aw, Jesus." He crossed himself. Dried blood
    ran down from a cut on the blond's forehead. His upper torso and arms
    were covered with dark bruises and criss-crossed by cuts. Strangely,
    Stan's face was untouched, with the exception of  a scratch above his
    eye and a slight bruise on his jaw. The green eyes were open, staring
    ahead. Vecchio closed them gently, whispering a prayer in Latin as he
    did.  Huey took another shaky breath. "Mort will be able to tell you
    for sure, but it looks like he was beaten to death." He looked over his
    shoulder for a moment. "How are you going to break this to Fraser?" Vecchio
    sighed. "Oh, shit, I don't know." 
    "Look, um, Welsh doesn't know yet. I called it in, but I didn't make
    an ID." Ray shook his head. None of this was real, couldn't be. "I have
    to get Benny back to the Consulate. I have to tell him." Huey nodded.
    "Investigation's yours if you want it, man."
    "Stan was one of us, Jack. We share the investigation." The other detective
    nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."
    
    
    
    
       Ben was toying with a lottery pen when Ray climbed into the car. 
    He let out a shaky sigh and put the keys in the ignition. No sooner had
    he done this that he turned quickly and vomitted onto the street. He
    sat gasping for several minutes, trying to calm himself and fight the
    waves of nausea that passed over him again and again. "Put your head
    between your knees." He felt a gentle pressure on the back of his head
    and fought it. "No, Benny, just let me go." He took a deep breath and
    put his legs back into the car. He tried to avoid Fraser's concerned
    stare, to advoid looking at him altogether. "Are you alright, Ray?" He
    sniffed.
    "Yeah. Um, Benny, there's something I need to talk to you about." "Ray?"
    
    "We're gonna go to the Consulate, o.k.? We'll talk there."
    "As you wish."
    
    
    
    Fraser made two cups of bark tea when they got to the Consulate. Ray
    politely took the one offered to him, but the smell immediately made
    him sick again and he put it down. "Ben, sit." Brow furrowed in confusion,
    the Mountie sat down on the edge of his cot. Vecchio paced nervously
    as he spoke. "The body at the wharf today. It was a cop. " Just come
    right out and tell him. "Benny, it was Stanley." Ben's heart constricted
    and his stomach churned. He couldn't have heard right. "St-Stanley?"
    Vecchio nodded.
    "Kowalski." The two men were silent for some time. Ben's breath was coming
    in short gasps. He could see Stan standing in the doorway of the office.
    Smile on his face, green eyes laughing as he listened to Turnbull ramble
    on about the significance of curling. Suddenly he stood and rushed to
    the bathroom. "Ben?" Ray closed his eyes as he heard Fraser retch. He
    gave the Mountie a few minutes and then joined him in the bathroom. Ben
    was leaning against the sink, washing out his mouth. "Are you going to
    be o.k.?" He took a deep breath and straightened. "I fought with him,
    Ray. The last time we talked, I hit him." Vecchio blinked. "You hit him?"
    "He said something about you that made me angry and I hit him." Ray moved
    forward and rubbed his back. "Benny..."
    "It was inexcusable, Ray." Vecchio was at a loss as to what to say. He
    could see the guilt  that was becoming all too familiar in his friend's
    eyes. First his father, then Victoria and now Stan. Ben pushed past him,
    his steps shaky. He sat down on the bed, facing away from Ray. There
    was footsteps in the hall outside and Inspector Thatcher was standing
    in the doorway. "Constable, I need those reports on my desk in two hours."
    Ben didn't make a move. "Constable?", she said again. She looked at Ray.
    "Constable Fraser!" Still Ben did not move. Thatcher was getting annoyed.
    "Con-" Ray took a breath.
    "Inspector!" He moved toward her. "Outside. Now." 
    "Detective-" He gave her no choice but to nearly stumble back out of
    the office. 
    
         Ben could hear their muffled conversation. He sat quietly, arms
    wrapped around his body and rocked himself. He could hear Stan's voice
    and it was so loud, over powering the conversation, as if Kowalski were
    sitting right beside him."You know, Fraser, when they offered me this
    assignment they made it sound kinda normal. They say, 'Hey, Ray, here's
    a chance to start over, ditch the past.' 'What's the catch?', I say.
    'Oh, your partner is Canadian.' 'Canadian? I got nothing against Canadains.'
    Except for the time when they won the World Series." Ben smiled thinly.
    "Twice, Ray. We won the World Series twice.", he mumbled to himself.
    
    


End file.
